1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a voltage measurement method for a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A voltage measurement method for a battery cell by a so-called flying capacitor method is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-78572 (JP 2010-78572). In this voltage measurement method, when a measured voltage is lower than a specified value, a charging time for charging a capacitor is changed to be extended, and the voltage of the battery cell is measured again. In this way, malfunction of the battery cell and malfunction of a connection circuit such as an increase in contact resistance are separately determined.